Understanding
by strvng
Summary: Meredith going through her morning musing on a relationship others might not understand. A MeredithMark story.


Disclaimer: Oh so not mine. If it was, there would be much more random male nudity.

Notes: So this is my first Greys Anatomy fic and I never like the regular couples, I always get hooked on the odd couples. And Greys Anatomy has given me the Meredith – Mark odd couple. And after not being able to find enough Meredith-Mark I've decided to write some of my own. This is starting out as a one shot but it could possibly turn into a series.

Rated: PG-13 for mild mentionings, but nothing too exciting.

* * *

His lips brushed over her shoulder, soothing the marks left behind by rubbing his stubbled and bearded chin against her much softer skin. The skin had turned a glaring pink color and contrasted heavily against the surrounding white. When she changed in the locker room in a few hours she would have to put her scrubs top on as quickly as possible. Others would ask about the marks, they would want to know where she had been all night and who had been keeping her up late for the past few weeks.

As she laid her head back against his shoulder and let him brush his lips up her cheek and to her forehead she knew in her heart she couldn't tell them. It wasn't that she was ashamed, far be it, she wanted to parade him around but she knew they would never understand. It wasn't something that you just explained to other people. They would stare at you as if you were crazy and whisper behind your back about how you had gone and done it again. Some days she just wanted to pin a scarlet letter to her scrubs.

His hand was running slowly up and down her arm, his slightly callused palm rubbing against her much smoother arm. The tips of his fingers sent tingles of pleasure running up her arm and into her brain. She wanted to squirm and moan in that moment. He knew it got her going and he was doing it on purpose. He knew they both had to be at work in a few hours and he didn't even seem to care. But all thought flew out the window when he started to nibble on her ear and lick around the shell. Grinning she let him lay her back on the bed.

When she woke up a few hours later to the harsh ringing of the alarm on her cell phone, Meredith groped for it in the dark. Flipping it open she turned it off and let it drop with a clank back onto the bedside table. The large man beside her made a disgruntled noise and rolled over pulling a pillow over his head. He didn't have to get up for at least two more hours and didn't appreciate the interruption. Her body still tingling from the night she slid out of the bed and padded over into the bathroom.

Her morning routine was quick and efficient meant to clean her up as much as possible as quickly as possible. As much as she longed to spend hours in the shower and just let the hot water pulse over her she knew she had to be leaving in less than fifteen minutes. That was her greatest regret about being an intern, loosing those precious little moments to the hustle and rush of the job, like the simple pleasure of standing in the shower for an hour. That was what drove most doctors to do things like drink and have mistresses, when you lost the little things you have to start making up for them in bigger and bolder ways.

Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower. Pulling a towel around herself she stared in surprise when she saw he was sitting up in bed watching her. Even in the dark she could see that lascivious twinkle in his eye. Shaking her head she did a slow turn and pulled off her towel letting it drop in a faux seductive manner. She could hear his snort of laughter in the other room and the creak of the bed as he rolled over and went back to sleep. He brought that out in her sometimes, that teasing casual attitude towards sexuality.

Pulling on her clothes she shut off the bathroom light and walked out into the dark bedroom. He was lying on the bed on his back with an arm thrown over his eyes. Putting her knee on the bed and leaned down until she could press a kiss to his cheek. He smiled even though she knew he didn't like it when she showed him those little bits of affection. Something he had always impressed upon her was that they weren't going to give into sentimentality. That he wasn't that kind of guy.

Sliding away Meredith climbed off the bed and headed out of the hotel room. The drive to Seattle Grace was a quiet one. It gave her a lot of time to contemplate what was going on in her life. It was really only in these quiet moments in the car that she ever had time to think anymore. It had all started out rather childishly. They were both drunk and unhappy about how things had been going with their respective Shepherds. Then there was kissing and naked skin and a lot of alcohol induced great sex. The only real problem with all of this was that it had led to more great sex and lots of sneaking around.

Which meant lots of nights that Meredith would lay awake with his arm slung across her stomach and wonder why she was here. She remembered as soon as he woke up or at least it all became much more clear that didn't change the fact that it seemed some how wrong. Or at least so complicated that it could only happen on a tv show and never in real life. I mean how did you explain sleeping with your former lover sort of boyfriends ex friend and wife's ex lover. That was just too much of a mouthful.

The hospital was moving at a frantic pace. Certain times of the day just seemed to bring out certain things in people. Stuck in the pit Meredith slowly stitched up small wound after small wound. Too many people cutting themselves open for no reason these days. No one ever seemed to pay attention anymore when it came to things like knives or other sharp objects. Finally done with what seemed like the worlds smallest finger laceration to ever need stitches Meredith tossed her gloves into a nearby trashcan and began to head towards the cafeteria.

She was halfway down the hallway before a large body slid up behind her. A hand rested lightly on her lower back and when she turned her head and raised an eyebrow he just smirked down at her.

"Afternoon Dr. Grey."

"Good Afternoon Dr. Sloan," She smiled slightly and tried to hold back a girlish giggle.

"You looked tired Dr. Grey hard night?"

At that she did roll her eyes, "Not really and not that long either."

He grinned wider and leaned down close to her ear, "Now that's hitting alittle below the belt don't you think?"

"Hardly, you're a good sized boy you should be able to handle it." With a twinkle in her eye she pulled away from him and headed down the hall towards the cafeteria.

When she looked over her shoulder she could see him pausing for a minute to watch her walk away. Turning her head back she smiled to herself. Yes, no one would understand why she went to him nearly every night or what he did to her but that really didn't matter.

* * *

The End.

Please review.


End file.
